Rockdale County, Georgia
Rockdale County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 85,215. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 278 Georgia State Route 20 Georgia State Route 138 Georgia State Route 155 Georgia State Route 162 Georgia State Route 212 Geography Adjacent counties Newton County (east) Gwinnett County and Walton County (north) Henry County (south) DeKalb County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 49.22% Black or African American (41,942) 37.32% White (31,802) 9.93% Hispanic or Latino (8,461) 3.53% Other (3,010) 12.8% (10,907) of Rockdale County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rockdale County has above average and increasingly high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 89 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.16 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Conyers - 15,195 CDPs Lakeview Estates - 2,695 Unincorporated communities Lake Capri Zingara Climate Fun facts * Once solidly Republican from 1980 to 2004, Rockdale County has become a Democrat stronghold in recent years. * Lakeview Estates was developed as a family community in the 1970s consisting of modular homes wrapping around the hills above Lake Sunrise and Lake Rockaway. A community club house, water processing plant, community store, and church were built in addition to the community. It is not a trailer park, as much of the land is privately owned, or owned by multiple landlords, and all of the roads are owned and maintained by the county. The original idea for the community was not a success. The affordable real estate was bought out by families and by landlords. In addition, the water processing plant was privately owned. In the early 1980s, the community felt a decline, as crime rose and the income level of the average family decreased. In addition, one landlord, Martha Ann Bailey, purchased the water processing facility and gouged prices. ** In the 1980s and 1990s the Community Action Committee, headed by Ed Conway, a longtime resident of Lakeview, began a revitalization of the community. Invoking the help of the community, the two local churches, and the surrounding Rockdale County residents, the Community Action Committee held protests and brought Bailey to court to try to have the water facilities removed from her, due to the price of water, which was the highest in the country. Since the residents of Lakeview Estates could only get water from Ms. Bailey's facilities, the State ruled her business to be a monopoly. By the end of the 1990s, it had been brought under the jurisdiction of Rockdale County. ** The Community Action Committee continued its plan of revitalization and helped establish Lakeview's own free health clinic (though as of fall 2006, the clinic is in dire need of funds, staff, and supplies), and brought a police precinct with bicycle mounted policemen to help lower the crime. Saint Pius X Catholic Church, a local church in Rockdale, ministered to the growing Mexican-American population in the community. Although the crime continues to decrease, Lakeview Estates still holds a stigma in Rockdale County for its poverty stricken residents and supposed high crime. * During the heyday of textile manufacturing in the South, Rockdale County was a prosperous place with several mill towns. The decline of those mills signaled the drastic reduction—often the disappearance—of the communities surrounding them. However, the construction of Interstate 20 in the 1960s enabled the county to grow and thrive once more. Today the county is a bedroom community for many who are employed in the metropolitan Atlanta area, and the historic district, "Olde Town Conyers," draws visitors to shop in its boutiques and visit its museums and gardens. * Panola Mountain State Park is in the southwestern part of the county. * Big Haynes Creek is located near Zingara. Category:Georgia Counties